108225-no-replay-value
Content ---- ---- Other than suggesting a starter zone race is purely cosmetic. Class is functional. Neither has an effect on the story. I have yet to get there on my Exile, but doesn't the story become essentially the same once you hit Whitevale? Not sure I'm up to do that slog again. | |} ---- Apart from a few minor differences... yeah. And I agree, it's a pain. But playing a new class somewhat makes up for it for me. | |} ---- Yeah and then you go back and try and play swtor again like I did this weekend and realize the combat is stoneage and the story really isn't that great apart from a couple of classes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And it depends on you idea of replay value. For some they want to see a different story, for me mastering the different mechanics of the classes was enough. | |} ---- ---- Agreed... though, at least for myself, I'd have to replace was with "wasn't". Learning the different mechanics is fun and all... but may as well be a console single-player game at that rate... same "replay" tends to happen with most console games that way... pick a different weapon or character and see how they handle. B) Again though, that's just my take. | |} ---- ---- ---- O.o, you're for real? *backs away slowly* sure... Whatever you say.... *takes off at a good solid clip* Dodged one! | |} ---- Yeah he's pretty hard core. I heard he takes baths in Legos and NEVER turns his pillow over to the cool side at night. | |} ---- ---- ---- Class storylines make up more than 10% of the total and they are very different (they also vary depending on if you pick light or dark side). At least until 50 (the old level cap). The expansion and everything else added since didn't add any class specific story, which is a letdown. There's also companion stories for every class. There's a huge amount of voice acting to listen to across all the classes and companions. Probably too much, as they seem to have put more effort into this than general gameplay. As for choices meaning nothing, that's the same for pretty much any MMO. The genre just can't handle player choices in the way a single player RPG can. Probably because MMO players would complain they can't reload from a previous save if they don't like the outcome of their choices. | |} ---- How can one say that it is hardcore to grind, every *cupcake*ing day? :D ... I do not get this argument. Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And how is that individual class storyline coming along in ROTHC and the Oricon patch? There are 4 unique class storylines per faction yes. BUT have you ever stopped to think about how much storyline stuff you are doing per zone and per hub? there was one storyline i think it was the JK on Taris where i ran around the whole zone activating beacons. There is a ton of other side quests and the planetary quests but then your storyline is like blip and done. I'm able to stay on level from 1 to 55 by skipping all the +2 and +3 quests, i just do storyline, planetary, side missions and a good chunk of the bonus objectives for everything. When you factor out the storyline missions and look at the planetary and the zones what do you get? Hutta/Korriban > Drummond Kaas > Balmorra > Nar Shadaa > Tatooine > Alderaan > Taris > Quesh > Hoth > Belsavis > Voss > Corellia > Illum/Makeb/Oricon Tython/Ord Mantell > Coruscant > Taris > Nar Shadaa > Tatooine > Alderaan > Balmorra > Quesh > Hoth > Belsavis > Voss > Corellia > Illum/Makeb/Oricon Thats a total of 8 advanced classes per faction that you get to run through the entire path above. I've seen plently of people who only did story quests while leveling up and nothing else and they are the guys that are 10-15 levels underleveled. Nar Shadaa is roughly level 20/22 to about 24/25. But i've seen level 13's running around there asking in general chat that they need help with their storyline because they are too underleveled. So most people end up doing the planetary quests and side quests just to stay on level and thats where a lot of the repetition is. WS is guilty of this too but at least we get two branching paths until Auroria and Galeras. WoW did this best even in the vanilla days when they were only a year or two old. Every race had their own zone except two of them had to share and there was a lot of seperate zones per bracket then it would merge and then it would split again. IIRC Winterspring and Sillythus was where you went if you were about to ding 60 back in the day. But there were still several branching areas leading right up to those zones. Split merge split merge split merge...and because of that you could level a human in Auberdine or a night elf in lakeshire or whatever. | |} ---- ---- The story my not change but the Class and spell set does.Have you completed all the 20man and 40man content? If not then you have tons to do. | |} ---- ---- ---- Who the hell cares about Achievements?? | |} ---- Well you'll be biting your tongue on the account stuff... carbine is looking into more account features. It was stated this week on live stream. I happen to prefer more account features myself. Inconvenience isn't the same thing as hardcore. | |} ---- Until the achievement system is tied to something else more worthwhile.. i share the same sentiments. | |} ---- That's fine. I'll have to do what I did in WoW then. Get tons of characters to max level, they delete the whole bunch and start a whole new account so I can start from stratch again. | |} ---- I've got all 11 classes on the Horde side and 4 of them on the Alliance side at max level. All the Horde paths were the same as well as all the Alliance paths. You might go to one of two different zones for that particular level range but that's about it. WoW was easy to replay because the game was easy to play. You could sit back and relax while leveling. That's not the case here and I think it's why a lot of people don't bother with Alts. Personally, I've got my 50 Engineer here, a level 43 Esper and the rest are sitting at 14 in their houses and haven't been touched in a month. | |} ---- ---- This wasn't so much of a problem in WoW for us Altoholics after the LFD tool became available (yes, I remember when there wasn't one. It sucked. Really.) I leveled two alts each on Horde and Alliance, decided I was sick of the quests...and leveled my ten other alts (hey, I was in the game six years) mostly through PuG dungeons and some PVP battlegrounds. If I felt like taking a stab at some of my favorite quests I would just go out and do them. I wasn't forced into questing -- there were other ways to move your characters along. I started off with a full slate of six alts on Wildstar, all on Exile since we can't mail interfaction (not a good design choice, that -- I never did get around to rolling a Dommie set of toons like I originally planned because I didn't want to start from scratch when I had a ton of resources already built up on my Exile toons.) I had one of each class and profession and at least one of each path. I was going to do it all, see it all. I was okay with running the same quest lines repeatedly because the different class mechanics, at first, kept the questing fresh, and I was still learning new stuff about the game to try out, messing with addons, and so on. It was engaging. I expected to get my toons to a level where they could duck into five-man content and level up in there when the questing got boring. I planned two tanks, two heals, two DPS, to keep the five-manning also fresh and rewarding (I Pugged as all three of the trinity without a problem in WoW). I was in for the long term! Or so I thought. Leveling in the five mans, however, is not actually feasible in Wildstar. The XP rewards are low. The PuG community is just unbearable. I used to regard myself as having essentially infinite PuG tolerance, until I met Wildstar's Hardcore PuGgers. Holy crap. Such a bunch of total psychopaths. (Not entirely their fault; the game is frustrating for PuGs for many reasons which have all been stated in excruciating detail elsewhere -- and frustration makes everyone crabby.) Leveling in PvP? Holy God, no. I understand some people were able to do this, but the "telegraphs telegraphs everywhere!" PvP in Wildstar nearly gave me epileptic fits trying to track what was going on. It was basically "spray and pray" with your largest telegraph, over and over. Also, you'd rapidly go broke using this as your only leveling option. Joined a guild (well, a couple, actually, on different alts.) Met some nice people. Ran a few five mans with them and it was okay, but they were still not a useful way to level -- getting a full five-man group on that just wanted to kick into an adventure or dungeon for a bit just to get some XP and have some fun wasn't happening. Everyone wanted attunement or nothing. And the dungeons were tough enough that getting through them took more time and cost more game gold than I wanted to spend on leveling. Plus the gear rewards were really meh. So it was back to constant questing, with the occasional bright spot of a shiphand or two. I always looked for a questing partner and usually found one in my guilds or just out in the world. Most people will group for quests if you ask, or at least they would around launch time, and the questing is a lot more fun with two -- but the way they have group quests set up is really frustrating. You can't track what your partner is doing, it's tough to get synced onto the same quest line due to the rampantly chained quests (very few can be directly shared), it's tough to STAY synced because many of the quest chains automatically advance through datacron calls, and quite a few of the quests are set up to actually punish you for grouping. (We each need to find fifteen of those things to click on??? ARGH!) And with questing as the only viable leveling option, it got old, really fast. By the time I pushed my third alt through Whitevale I was essentially done. Farside was a bright spot (bounce bounce!) but then Wilderrun and the endless critter grinds and overcrowded mob population hit...and then Malgrave, which was more of the same and just plain ugly to boot...and then everything covered with Strain and more Strain.... End of long story: I've got a 50 engineer, a 35 stalker and spellslinger, and the other three classes at 30, and I have no desire to do one more damned quest to level my toons. I'm bored. Yes, I can do housing, and I even like it a fair amount, but there's no progression in the housing. My toons don't develop through housing. I rolled a Dommie toon over on Evindra just to do the starter levels, got to Ilium just to see it, and ....don't want to quest any more over there either, particularly since I learned that the Exile and Dommie stories and quest lines converge at Whitevale into one quest line (moving into the Drusera/Entity story.) I don't mind questing in general as a mechanic. I actually quite like it, even "old style" questing. But I can't do *the exact same limited set of quests over and over and over, all the time* as the only reasonable way to progress my characters. It gets OLD when it's your only choice. I'm running my sub on CREDD right now, hoping the five-mans will become viable for leveling and I can come back and be active again. I don't see a lot of hope at the moment, but purchasing CREDD's not tough (I have all my alts in housing resource circles so I have a quick and easy source of game cash) and if someone else is willing to subsidize my play, I see no need to give up completely when I don't have to shell out real money. There's so much I liked about this game. I played the hell out of it for six weeks or so. I liked the cartoons (except for the Big Booty design on all the women -- wtf art team?? Fetish much?), I liked the humor, I enjoyed a lot of the mini-games that were worked into the fabric of the game, and the challenges (some of them). But the game seems to want only one kind of player: Pick a main, level the hell out of it, then get busy grinding attunement and raid, raid, raid. Grind your AMPS. Grind your elder gems. Grind grind grind! If you'd rather spread out and play a variety of things and treat the game as light entertainment instead of a second job....well, no. You can quest to level. Over and over and over again. That's it for your choices. Forget five-manning, forget PVP. Just, you know....forget it. | |} ---- ---- This just isn't true and doesn't describe my experience (at least 1-60) at all, in part because you can start, say, a troll and run them to a completely different starting area. You can pick and choose which level appropriate zone to do. So if I wanted to roll an orc but just quested through Durotar on a troll, I could jog over to Mulgore, or Tirisfal, or Eversong Woods. And most level brackets had at least two zone options all the way to cap. With the expansion-added regions, things got a bit narrower, but you still had two leveling paths per faction. That is simply not the case in WildStar. Once I've seen Algoroc and Celestion, I've seen the only variance in level path available for Exile. Everything else is identical. And it even merges for both factions at higher levels. | |} ---- ---- ---- What's already been echoed. Try the other faction. Classes are so unique that it feels refreshing to play something different. Try a different role. I've been leveling 2 alts after reaching 50. It isn't the questing grind that bothers me and I'm sure Carbine is keenly aware of the tension of doing attunement all over for a new character. I'd love to see the Genesis Key become account bound. Solves that problem outright. | |} ---- ---- This literally does not happen in endgame content unless maybe you're playing at 4.30 in the morning. Stop the trollperbole. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Any time but prime time. | |} ---- Ah, so you were playing at 4.30. Nuff said, fix your sleeping cycle. | |} ---- No, I play mid days usually. You're very quick to dismiss this as trolling, but I do have tons of screenshots I've been collecting of ridiculous queue times for my healer and for my tank. If you really want, I will post a few of them. | |} ---- Most likely he has a night shift job. | |} ---- ----